


Buzz

by dytabytes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: jaegercon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaegercon Bingo 2013, Prompt: Hivemind</p>
<p>Raleigh Becket hates bees. Mako does not quite feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz

"And then I-aaaanope." They're jogging down the street, talking about nothing in particular, when Raleigh physically cringes back from something on the street. Mako squints at the ground, confused. 

"What is the matter?"

The ground looks perfectly normal to her. 

"Bee." Raleigh stutters and shuffles behind Mako's shoulder, looking far more scared than a grown man ought to be. “Where there’s one, there’s more, and _I hate bees_.”

He looks extremely put out when Mako’s response is to laugh brightly and pat his shoulder. "Silly. Look, it is fuzzy, so it's not just any bee. It's a _bumble_ bee"

And then Mako kneels down and puts her finger out to pet the creature as it sits on a dandelion poking out from the pavement, and Raleigh nearly has a heart attack. He lurches over to pull her back.

"Mako what the- You're gonna get stung!" 

She laughs more at his dramatic attempt at whispering at her, and shakes off his arm. "Raleigh, bumblebees are like panda bears. Very gentle. Plus, the boys don't have stingers."

Raleigh is still staring at Mako with wide eyes, but of course she knows Things About Bees and is brave enough to pet one (and look criminally adorable while doing so). "So it's... safe."

"Mmhm."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Girls nest underground at night. Since we found him sitting on a flower this early in the morning, this one is a boy." She smiles faintly and pulls back when the bee lifts two legs up, seemingly trying to get her to quit it. "Sensei taught me when I was a child."

A soft echo flutters through Raleigh’s brain when Mako mentions Stacker, flickering memories of strawberry fields and birthday cake and fat, fuzzy bumblebees. "Huh." Raleigh kneels next to Mako on the ground and they both watch the bumblebee wiggle and wing off with a loud, annoyed buzz. "That's pretty cool."

“It is.” With a perfectly straight face, Mako turns to Raleigh and says, "Next time we see one, you're going to pet it." 

"Bwha-?"

And she's giggling again, holding both her hands up to her face because, "Raleigh you are so ... gullible."

"Mako!" He whines at her as they both stand to finish their morning jog, and pouts about it until she squeezes his shoulder and tells him, "It is not a bad quality to be trusting."

Which, okay. But he’s still not ever petting a bee.


End file.
